


"Am I Suppose To Be Scared Of You?"

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's trying so hard to flirt, But he's very confused, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I didn't mean to make it that way, M/M, Steve Is a Good Bro, The Creation of DUM-E, This is sorta angsty, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but he's nervous, mentioned child abuse, underaged drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: 2 times Tony saw the Winter Soldier, but didn't see him.2 times he thought about him and the shining of his arm and the brokenness in his eyes.1 time he gets to see him in the light.





	"Am I Suppose To Be Scared Of You?"

Tony groaned, sitting up and rubbing his tiny fists against his eyes. He glanced around his room with a confused and sleepy expression.

“Hewwo?” He asked, pushing himself off the bed and swinging his feet onto the ground. “Is anyone there?” 

Something flashed in the corner and he looked over. The light from the window streamed in through the cracks in the curtains. 

“Who’re you?” He asked with a small squeaky voice. His eyes narrowed at the lack of response, stepping closer to the figure. 

“Halt.” A deep voice snapped at him and it sent a small shiver down his spine at the lack of emotion. He placed his little hands on his waist and leaned forward towards the man, narrowing his eyes. 

"Am I supposed to be scared of you?” Tony sassed, raising an eyebrow before stepping closer to him to him, reaching a hand out towards the shiny metal. He could feel the coldness radiating off it for a brief second, blinking once and the figure was gone. 

Tony stared in front of him, his hand left reaching blankly in front of him. He let out a small sigh before turning back to his bed. 

“Probably just a dream.” He muttered to himself. 

~>~

Tony grunted to himself as he gulped down another cup of coffee. His dorm room was smaller than he was use to, but it was worth it. He was away from the mansion and Howard’s brase fists, his mother’s pitying glances, but her inability to actually help him and the constant ache of Jarvis’s death. 

The small AI next to him let out a small whine as Tony tried once again to activate the small bot. 

“C’mon, make daddy proud.” He muttered, chewing on his lip as he stared at the blank light in the middle of the claw. He let out a delighted sound when it lit up red, staring up at him with happy whine. A blurry version of his face appeared on the screen next to him. 

Before he was able to say anything though, the small bot tried to roll forward hurriedly, somehow expressing excitement, but he ran into the coffee cup. The glass hit the ground with a shatter and Tony flinched, accidentally pressing his bare foot down on the broken glass as he tried to shove himself away. 

“No, fuck, you dummy.” He groaned, lifting his foot into his lap and staring at the blood that began dripping onto the floor. He looked up at the bot when it let out another whine, his eyes flickering over to the programing as a new, small code wrote itself in. 

“Nonono, that’s not your name!” He put his hands out in front of him to try and stop the coding, but the small bot just let out a happy whine and rolled in a circle. “No, bad bot, that’s not…” He huffed, thumping his head against the desk. 

Tony looked up a few minutes later when the bot started tugging on his hair with it’s claw. 

“You’re not gonna let me name you something else are you?” He asked tiredly as he shuffled through the drawer for a pair of tweezers. He tore his belt off and shoved it into his mouth before starting to dig the glass out of his foot. 

~>~

Tony sighed happily to himself as he watched the small bot  roll around the dorm, it’s claw moved in accordance to where it was trying to look. Tony tapped his pencil against the notepad. 

“Dummy, Dumme, Dummi,” He mumbled to himself as he wrote down different spelled versions of the word. He threw the notepad to the side and grabbed the bottle of vodka from the side of his bed. He down a few gulps and his face scrunched up slightly at the burn. His head felt light as he slowly downed the entire bottle, most of his attention stayed on the small bot. 

“H-Hey, dummy, you...Little bot,” He mumbled as he stood up, his face covered in pain as he put pressure on his injured foot. “I’m gonna go get something, don’t...Break anything, okay?” He leaned down so he was face to face with the camera. “Be good.” He patted its head lightly before walking out the door. 

The air was cold against his flushed face as he stumbled across campus to the liquor store, running his hands through his hair. The person behind the register didn’t even look up when he placed the bottle in front of them so he didn’t bother speaking. His fingers itched for another drink as he stumbled back to his dorm, humming lightly to himself. 

The problem with him already being drunk, and relaxed, was that he wasn’t paying attention to the people around him. 

His body flinched when a larger arm flung itself over his shoulder.

“Eh, Stark. Ya planning on ‘haring?” He could see the other males that flocked around him and his body stayed tense. 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” He said. 

“Oh c’mon. Ya can share with us, we’re all friends here.”

Tony held back a snort as he tried to ease out from under the arm. 

“Hey, hey,” One of the boy’s stepped in front of him. “You can’t leave, you just got here.” The boy sent a sinful grin over his shoulder. 

Before Tony could respond a knee rammed into his stomach and he held back a grunt. The small bag was removed from his hand as someone grabbed his arms so he didn’t fall forward. 

He wasn’t sure who was actually throwing the punches, his face was bloody and his stomach hurt by the time he realized he was on the ground and completely alone. His head was spinning while he pushed himself up, stumbling blindly towards the dorms.   He crossed through an alleyway, holding on to the wall when his vision went white for a few seconds. 

Tony blinked a few times once his vision returned when a bright gleam from the corner of the alley caught his eye. He looked up and made eye connection with a figure, the brightest of blue eyes stared emotionless back at him.

“It’s you.” He said, tilting his head. “T-thanks for the help back there by the way. “ He said flatly. They stood in silence. 

“Real talker ain’tcha.” Tony stepped forward towards him, refusing to blink before he got an actual glimpse of the man. “Do you not know how to speak?” 

“The Asset has not been permitted to communicate.”

Tony’s eyebrows went up. He stumbled through what he wanted to say, part of him wanted to make a comment about his voice, because  _ damn,  _ but at the same time…”Asset?” Tony asked after a second. 

He could see the figure’s body stand straighter and he winced. 

“Can I see you?” 

No response.

“Well, at least I’ve been graced with hearing your voice once.” Tony smirked at him. “Really? Nothing? Am I still suppose to be scared of you or something?” Tony leaned against the wall, trying to look sly, but he knew he probably looked ridiculous. 

Before he was able to say anything else, a shout in the distance caught his attention and he turned around, looking behind his shoulder. When he looked back the figure was gone. 

Two days later the cops showed up at his dorm room, telling him in pitiful voices that his parents were dead. 

~>~

Tony almost forgot about the man in the years to pass his parents death. With the stress of taking over the company to being the main, and only, Stark in the spotlight, he didn’t find himself thinking of the man until years later when he was trapped inside a cave in Afghanistan. 

He told Yinsen about him one day, the older man just sat and listened to him for the hours he talked about the theories he had come up with while he was younger. 

“I only heard him talk that once…” Tony said a few hours later. “I...I’ve worried over the years that...He’s dead.” He wasn’t expecting an answer and Yinsen didn’t give one. 

 

Five days later he burnt the Ten Rings camp to the ground with a pained heart and tears burning the back of his eyes. 

~>~

Meeting Captain America was nothing like he expected, but in all the same everything he expected. 

He had heard countless times from Howard that he would never measure up to the Captain, but somewhere, deep in his mind, he held onto the stories Aunt Peggy would tell him and the words of support Aunt Angie would tell him as the two of them would hold onto him while he cried. 

He missed Aunt Angie and he would give all he had to make Peggy better and give Angie back to her. He missed both of them greatly, but he couldn’t bring himself to visit as much as he wanted. The last time he had went she mistook him for Howard and it took all his willpower to not have a panic attack until he was outside. 

He could feel the disdain radiating off the Captain as they stood nose to nose in the lab. 

He held back curling into himself when Rogers told him to put on the armor and he was mildly thankful when the helicarrier jerked. 

~>~

Tony listened to JARVIS’s remorseful tone as the call to Pepper wasn’t answered, the portal grew closer and closer. The blackness engulfed him and he stared up at the stars, the power to his suit shut off a few seconds after he launched the missile deeper into the void. 

A flash of metal and shining blue eyes entered his mind before he began falling backwards and he lost consciousness.

~>~

When Steve called him a few months after Ultron with a life in his voice that he had never heard before, explaining that he’d found his friend, his best friend, alive, but pretty broken. Tony couldn’t bring himself to say no to offering shelter to them. 

Steve thanked him multiple times over the few months it took to find Barnes and soon enough Tony found himself standing in front of the elevator, waiting for Steve and Barnes to appear. 

“Thank you so much again, Tony.” Steve said the second he walked out, his face was spread into a large grin as he turned and looked at Barnes, who stepped out of the elevator slowly, looking around the room like a wounded animal before his eyes landed on Tony, who froze. 

“It’s you…” Barnes said quietly, getting a confused look from Steve. 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Tony said, stepping forward towards him with a tilt of his head and a smile. “I finally get to see you.” 

Barnes flushed lightly. 

“And I gotta say, I’m quite impressed.” Tony smiled flirtatiously at him. Pepper would probably smack him over the head for it, it was a bit soon to be flirting, but he couldn’t help it. 

Barnes gave him a small smile back, sending a small glance at Steve, who continued looking confused at the interaction, before looking back at Tony. 

“You’re not so bad yourself, doll.” He tried to say smoothly, but his face flushed more. 

Tony grinned, his eyes lighting up. 

“I think we’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

"I think I need some catching up...Either of you gonna tell me what's going on?" Steve muttered, glancing between the two with a look of desperation on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've tried something like this so please let me know what you guys thought! It means the world to me!


End file.
